totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Znajdź, dotknij, rozwal!
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ''' '''ODCINEK 10 Kamera pokazuje wyspę, na której rozgrywały się od odcinki 1-9. Lektor: W poprzednim odcinku Przygody Totalnej Porażki... Zawodnicy jak i prowadzący bardzo dobrze się bawią. Chef polewa sobie i Chrisowi oraz Kunegundzie troszeczkę napoju dla dorosłych. :3 Kunegunda: Genialnie, Chefuńciu! Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno... Chef: '''Co? '''Kunegunda: Kto pilotuje samolocik? ^^ Chris: Autopilot, a myślałaś, że kto? Chef: Kłopot w tym... Chris: Kłopot? Jaki kłopot? Chef: No, bo nasz autopilot nie działa od parunastu miesięcy... Chris: CO? Chef: To, że to chyba nasz ostatni lot... Wszyscy: 'CO?! ''Zawodników ogarnęła panika. Kunegunda zaczęła chichotać, a Chris z Chef'em zaczęli biec w stronę kokpitu. Na próżno. Samolot zaczął gwałtownie spadać i zapanowała ciemność. Krzyki uczestników oddalały się. Nastała cisza. Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Gdzieś tam na świecie... Samolot totalnie roztrzaskany od jakiegoś czasu przestał się palić. Poza tym mocno padało. Chyba już wiecie, gdzie jesteśmy, nie? :P Nieważne. Spod kadłuba wyłaniają się jakieś dwie postacie. Szybko można było się zorientować, że to Chris wraz z Kunegundą. Chris: Moooja głowa... Kunegunda: '''Moooje sutki... '''Chris: Boosh. Żyjemy! Chciał jak najszybciej opuścić samolot, ale jego noga zaklinowała się. Chris: Pomóż mi! Kunegunda: Tak jest, Chrisiu! <3 Kundzia zrobiła to, co trzeba i wyrzuciła Chris'a na ziemię. Chwilę potem sama się uwolniła i wylądowała na jego kręgosłupie. Kunegunda: Mięciusie lądowanko. :3 Chris: Zeeejdź... Kundzia wstała, a połamany Chris leżał dalej. Kunegunda: Ojej, deszcz! <3 Zaczęła skakać dookoła Chris'a. Ten po pewnym czasie wstał i spojrzał na resztki samolotu. Zaczął płakać. Kunegunda widząc jego zachowanie, przysiadła obok i przytuliła go. Tymczasem zawodnicy nie mieli tyle szczęścia, co sam prowadzący. Żyli, ale w większości byli przygnieceni. 150px 150px 150px Pearl: RICARDO! DARRYL! ZRÓBCIE COŚ! Pearl miała najgorzej, gdyż miała dwie nogi przygniecone. Ricardo szybko przedostał się do Pearl i podniósł płachtę, dzięki której uratował Pearl. W tym czasie Darryl uratował Lucy oraz Austin'a. '' '''Lucy:' Dzięki, Darryl! ^^ Pearl: Ricardo! Podnieś mnie! Nie mogę chodzić! Ricardo wykonał polecenie swojej sojuszniczki. Ricardo: '' Serio? To jest chore! ''Kiedy wszyscy nie mieli już żadnych problemów, zawodnicy zaczęli się przedzierać w głąb, w poszukiwaniu wyjścia. Nie było to łatwe, ze względu na ciągłe marudzenie Pearl. Pearl: Nie ciągnij mnie! Darryl! Pomóż mu! Darryl, który prowadził grupkę, cofnął się by pomóc Ricardo. Teraz to JoJo była na czele. Ucieszyła się i wyciągnęła zapałkę. '' '''JoJo:' Czas coś podpalić! Muhahahaha! Misty: JoJo? Co ty wyprawiasz?! JoJo już nikogo nie słuchała wsadziła zapałkę pomiędzy szczelinę, a ta pod wpływem ciepła zaczęła się rozszerzać. Wszyscy podziwiali to, co wymyśliła JoJo. Lucy: Brawo, JoJo! Szczęście nie trwało długo. Po jakimś czasie nastąpiła eksplozja, która doprowadziła do jeszcze większych strat. Co ciekawe, eksplozja pomogła uczestnikom wydostać się spod gruzów. Przerażony Chris, widząc, że zawodnicy żyją, podbiegł do nich i zaczął ściskać i całować. Junior: Spokojnie, ziom. To było zaje*****! Chris: Żyjecie! Wy żyjecie! Darryl: Jak widać. Ałć. JoJo: Hihi. ^^ Misty: Nie powiem. Gdyby nie JoJo, pewnie byśmy zginęli. Misty: '' Wreszcie ta idiotka na coś się przydała. Dobrze mieć ją przy sobie. '''Pearl: Zabiję tego idiotę, przez którego tak cierpię! Darryl: Właśnie, gdzie Chef? :P Chris: Nie wiem, ale jeżeli go zobaczę.. ZABIJĘ! Za plecami Chris'a pojawił się Chef, który jednak najwyraźniej nie słyszał poświadczenia Chris'a. Austin: Emm.. Chris? Chris: Co? Chef: Przepraszam za spóźnienie, he he. Chris odwrócił się i zrobił się czerwony. Zaczął krzyczeć i tupać, wpadł w furię. Na szczęście Chef'a, Kunegunda objęła go w pasie i przytuliła bardzo mocno. Kunegunda: Uspokój się, kotku. :* Chris uspokoił się, ale Chef i tak był czujny. Chris: Dobrze... Zwalniam cię! Wszyscy: OO! Chef: Ale.. Dlaczego? Chris: To już drugie takie przewinienie! Do widzenia! Chef: Ale... Chris: Do widzenia! Spotkamy się w sądzie za utratę mienia! Po policzkach Chef'a spłynęły łzy. Chris walczył ze sobą, ale na jego szczęście zatrzymał kamienną twarz. Chef odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę stacji benzynowej. '' '''Chris:' Świetnie! Dajcie mi telefon! Ricardo: Ciężko będzie go znaleźć wśród tego gruzu... Chris: Świetnie! Idziemy! Chris uwolnił się z uścisku Kunegundy i pomaszerował w stronę hotelu "Chiswick Moran Hotel". '' '''Kunegunda:' Achh, on jest taki męski. <3 Ricardo: Idziemy.. Darryl, pomóż mi. Darryl zarzucił Pearl na plecy Ricardo. Kiedy wszystko było już gotowe pobiegli za Chris'em. Chiswick Moran Hotel Wszyscy weszli do hotelu. '' '''Chris:' Zaczekajcie, załatwię to. Zawodnicy i Kundzia skinęli głowami, a Chris podszedł do recepcji i zaczął bajerować recepcjonistkę. Lucy: Gdzie jesteśmy? ^^ Misty: Wydaje mi się, że... Zajrzała przez okno. Nie zdziwiły jej jednak samochody bez kierowców. Misty: Tak. To Anglia. Kunegunda: Patrzcie, tam jest Brad Pitt. <3 Lucy: Kundzia, myślę, że... Kunegunda jej nie słuchała. Już zaczęła czaić sie za przystojnym aktorem. Jednak, kiedy tylko wszedł do windy, Kunedzia wróciła do zawodników. Kunegunda: To nie był Brad Pitt. >_< Pearl: No jasne, przecież Brad ma dłuższe włosy. :P Chris skończył rozmawiać i wrócił do reszty. Chris: '''A więc... Za mną! '''Pearl: Nie zostajemy tutaj? Chris: Jasne, że nie! Idziemy! Jęki, stęki, próby zastraszenia. xD Chris: No, jeżeli wolicie ten tylko 3-gwiazdkowy hotel, zamiast 5-gwiazdkowego, to okej. Zostajemy. :D Wszyscy: NIE! IDZIEMY! Zaczęli się przepychać przy wyjściu nie czekając na Chris'a. Chris: Życie... Podążył za nimi. Misty: Chris, a tak właściwie to gdzie mamy iść? Facepalm. Las Kiedy wszyscy dotarli na miejsce, nastąpiło oczekiwane przez Chris'a zdziwienie. Misty: Chris.. Czy ty przypadkiem nie pomyliłeś drogi? Chris: Nie. Pearl: Na pewno? Bodajże 5-gwiazdkowy hotel był jakieś 100m temu... Chris zatrzymał się. Chris: Cóż... Najwyraźniej przez ten wypadek byłem rozkojarzony. O_o '' '''Chris:' A więc zostajemy tutaj! Z nieba spadły namioty i śpiwory. <3 Austin: Yyy.. Serio? Darryl: Przyznaj się. Od początku wiedziałeś, gdzie nas prowadzisz. Chris: No oczywiście. :D Junior: Genialnie, ziom. Żółwik! Żółwik. :D Chris: 'No dobrze.. Za godzinę macie być gotowi na wyzwanie! ''Jęki, stęki... '''Chris: Spokojnie. To już ostatnie takie w drużynie. :D Możecie się zwierzać w tamtym kibelku. Pokazuje palcem w stronę kibelka. <3 Chris: A ja w tym czasie zobaczę, co dzieje się w tamtym 5-gwiazdkowym hotelu o którym mówiliście. Bay! Kunegunda: A ja? <3 Idę z tobą, tak? <3 Chris: Nie. <3 I tobie przyda się trochę trudnych warunków. Bądź dzielna. :3 I poszedł sobie. Kibelek Pearl: Ostatnie wyzwanie w drużynie, powiadasz? To chyba idealny moment, żeby pożegnać się z Darryl'em albo Ricardo. Już ja tego dopilnuję. :D Ricardo: Ostatnie drużynowe wyzwanie. Jeżeli dobrze pójdzie to wywalę Darryl'a jeszcze dziś. :3 Pod warunkiem, że Pearl zagłosuje tak jak ja.. Hmm.. Darryl: Już niedługo połączenie. Jeżeli dzisiaj nic się nie wydarzy, to mogę śmiało myśleć o wygraniu tego show. :D Misty: Żeby nie było, nie interesuje mnie zwycięstwo. Chcę tylko wykopać tych frajerów i odesłać ich do domu. Wszystkich! Lucy: Ojej, połączenie drużyn. Może uda mi się wygrać. <3 JoJo: Lubię masło. <3 Junior: Ziomy i ziomalki! Miszczu Jun pokaże wam, gdzie raki zimują! Joł, joł, joł! Elo! Austin: Połączenie to tylko kwestia czasu. Muszę się postarać i zmusić kogoś do sojuszu. Inaczej nic z tego. Pole namiotowe Każdy zabrał sie do pracy. Otrzymali tylko 5 namiotów, co wszczęło awanturę. Junior: Joł, joł, kto chce być z boskim Juniorem? Austin: Ja, przyjacielu. :3 Junior: Spoko. Zółwik? Austin: 'Zółwik. :D ''No to żółwik. xD '''Pearl: '''To ja chcę być z Lucy! '''Misty: Nie? Lucy jest moja! Lucy: '''Ale... '''JoJo: '''A kto chce być ze mną? :D '''Misty: Nieważne! Bierz ją sobie! JoJo, bierz się do roboty! JoJo: 'Tak jest! ''JoJo z prędkością błyskawicy zaczęła rozkładać namiot. '''Misty: Dobrze, że już nie pada.. Położyła się na ziemi. Tymczasem Pearl pokazywała na swoje bolące nogi. Pearl: Nie mogę Ci pomóc.. Chociaż bardzo bym chciała... Lucy: Spokojnie, poradzę sobie. Pearl: Jesteś kochana. <3 '''Pearl: '' Fra-Je-Rzy. Darryl: Cóż, chyba musimy być razem, Ricardo. :P Ricardo: Myślę, że tak. I tak jeden z nas już dziś będzie miał namiot tylko dla siebie. :P Darryl: Spokojnie, już możesz się pakować. ^^ Pomimo ciągłych przepychanek, zabrali się do roboty. Godzinę później.... Kiedy wszyscy byli już gotowi, pojaiwł sie Chris. Chris: Gotowi na wyzwanie? JoJo: Taaak. <3 Chris: Wspaniale! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie nazwałem Znajdź, dotknij, rozwal! Cieszycie się? JoJo: Taaak. <3 Chris: Ekhem. Wszyscy: Taaaak. Chris: Doskonale. Wyciągnął z kieszeni coś a'la ksotka rubika, ale tylko jedną ścianą tego samego koloru, a reszta nie. Chris: Ta kość jest głównym atrybutem dzisiejszego wyzwania. Na początek, ukryliśmy w tym lesie kilkanaście kostek. Musicie je znaleźć, a potem dotknąć. Kiedy naciśniecie na tą białą ściankę, zniknie, a w środku kostki pojawi mały młoteczek. Następnie musicie rozwalić kostkę. Jeżeli wyleci z niej mały zielony kamyczek, macie punkt. Kto pierwsze zdobędzie 3 punkty ten wygra całe wyzwanie. Jesteście gotowi? Pamiętajcie, że musicie dotrzeć do mety, czy w tym przypadku do waszego pola namiotowego z całą drużyną. Zapytam jeszcze raz: Gotowi? Wszyscy: Taaa.. Chris: To na co czekacie? START! Zawodnicy rozbiegli się po lesie. Kunegunda: Mój namiot jest wolny. :3 Chris: Niech stracę... Kunegunda: Łłii! Podeszli do namiotu Kundzi. Kiedy ona weszła do namiotu, Chris złapał za zamek i zapiął namiot. Kundzia zaczęła się rzucać, a Chris nie mógł opanować swojego śmiechu. Las 150px Dziewczyny szybko dopadły do pierwszych dwóch kostek. Misty: Phi, nie chciało mu się nawet ich chować. JoJo wyciągnęła już młotek i uderzyła.... w palec Misty. :D :D :D Misty: K***A! UWAŻAJ CO ROBISZ! JoJo: Przepraszam. <3 Lucy uderzyła z całej siły w kostkę i... połknęła swój kamień. Misty: 'To chyba będzie trudniejsze, niż myślałam... 150px ''Rozbitkom szło dużo lepiej. Podczas gdy Junior rozwalał kostki, Austin szukał ich i dzięki temu mieli już 2 kamienie. '''Austin: Bardzo dobrze nam idzie! Teraz nie możemy tego przegrać! Junior: Jasne, ziom! Żółwik! :D Austin: Żółwik ee.. Ziom. No to żółwik. <3 150px Podczas gdy Pearl się hmm... Nic nie robiła (xD), Ricardo i Darryl szukali kostek. Pearl: '' Serio ktoś z was twierdzi, że nie mogę chodzić? Banalne. Robię to tylko po to, by przegrać tą głupią grę. Ricardo i Darryl ścigali się o to, kto znajdzie więcej kostek. Kiedy tylko przynosili jakieś Pearl, ta wyrzucała je za siebie, przez co chłopaki w kółko przynosili te same kostki. xDD '''Pearl: Świetnie sobie radzicie, chłopcy. :* Zachichotała. Założyła okularki i wróciła do opierdalingu. 150px Tym razem dziewczyny postanowiły robić wszystko inaczej. Kiedy tylko znajdą jakąś kostkę, otwierają ją na miejscu. Taktyka przyniosła efekty, miały już 2 kamienie. Wszystko dzięki Lucy, która świetnie odnajdywała się w tym wyzwaniu. Misty: Głupi ma zawsze szczęście. Ał! JoJo: Przepraszam. <3 150px Austin spowolnił swoje poszukiwania. Był problem również z kamieniami, które po zaginięciu zmalały do liczby 1. Austin: Echh.. Znudziło mi się już to szukanie... Junior: Nie musisz już, ziom! Patrz! Pokazał mu 3 dorodne kamyczki. Austin: Świetnie, bro! Biegniemy! Pobiegli do Chris'a. 150px Taktyka Pearl okazała się nieskuteczna. Chłopcy zorientowali się, że coś jest nie tak, dlatego przy okazji znalezienia kostki, zaczęli je rozwalać. W ten sposób Darryl znalazł jeden kamyk i Ricardo również 1. Pearl: Brawo! Niech ich szlak trafi... Grr! Pole namiotowe Chris stał z Kunegundą i czekał na uczestników. Chris: '''Echh.. Brakuje tu jakiegoś barka... Chefie! '''Kunegunda: Chef'a tu nie ma Chrisiak. Chris: A tak prawda... Ech. Kunegunda: Nie potrzebnie... Chris: Skończ! Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Kunegunda: Spoko. ^^ Na horyzoncie pojawiła się drużyna..... ... ... ...Rozbitków oczywiście. :D Chris: Brawo, brawo, brawo! Tego się nie spodziewałem! Dzisiaj możecie spać spokojnie. :D Austin: Dzięki! Piątka, bro! Junior: Piątka! Piątka. xD Chris: A drugą drużyną dzisiejszego odcinka będzie... ... ... ... ... 2 godziny później. Chris: Będzieeeee... Do mety dobiegają Owadożerki, a zaraz za nimi Tubylcy. Chris: Drużyna Owadożerek! No, Tubylcy. Dzisiaj to wy kogoś opuścicie! To ostatnia drużynowa ceremonia! Przemyślcie to i zagłosujecie mądrze! Do zobaczenia! Odszedł. Pokój Zwierzeń Ricardo: DARRYL! Darryl: RICARDO! Pearl: A ja nie wiem.... xD Ceremonia Kunegunda stała z dwoma piankami, a zawodnicy po turecku siecie dookoła niej. Kunegunda: '''Skończyły się kokoski, więc mamy pianki. ._. '''Darryl: Do rzeczy. Kunegunda: Głosowaliście różnie, ale pierwsza pianka wędruje do.... ... ... ... ... <3 ... ... ... PEARL! Rzuciła jej piankę, a Pearl ją złapała. Pearl: To było jasne. Kunegunda: Chłopaki.. Jesteście moimi faworytami od początku tego programu. Nie chcę, ale muszę kogoś z was pożegnać.. Ostatnia pianka wędruje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...RICARDO! Darryl, przykro mi. :< Darryl: CO?! Pearl! Pearl: Echh.. Przecież musiałam na kogoś się zdecydować. :P Nie przekonałeś mnie. Sory. Pocałowała Ricardo. Darryl: Grrr! Ricardo: Mówiłeś coś o wykopaniu mnie z programu, tak? :D Darryl: Program się jeszcze nie skończył. :P Chris: Twój czas dobiegł końca, Darryl. Darryl: Ciekawe jak chcecie się mjie pozbyć. ^^ Chris: Spójrz w górę. Darryl wykonał polecenie. W tym czasie w worek złapał go jeden ze stażystów, który wspinał się po linie samolotu. Kiedy zarzucił sobie worek na plecy wspiął się i wskoczył do samolotu. Samolot odleciał. Pearl: '' To było takie proste. Mam Ricardo w garści, co tylko ułatwi moją drogę do zwycięstwa. ^^ '''Ricardo: '''' Frajer. :P Chris: To wszystko na dziś! Oglądajcie Przygodę... Totalnej... PORAŻKI! Sala Sądowa Na sali sądowej siedzą kolejno: Chef jako oskarżony, Noah - sędzia oraz Chris jako poszkodowany w tej całej sprawie. Na loży siedzą widzowie, czyli uczestnicy PTP wraz z Kunegundą. Noah: Dobra, bo śpieszy mi się... Chris'ie McLean'ie, dlaczego pozywasz tego tutaj Chef'a Hatcheta? Co on ci zrobił? Chris: Mogłem zginąć! Noah: Haha, Chefie! Czy to prawda? Chef: '''Właściwie, to nie tak. Po prostu zapomniałem, że autopilot nie działa. '''Chris: '''Wiedziałeś! '''Misty: Ale o co wy sę kłócicie? Był minęło. Ricardo: Przecież i tak nic nikomu się nie stało. Lucy: Takiej przyjaźni nie można zerwać, z powodu głupiego incydentu. Austin: Jesteście dorośli? To zachowujcie się jak dorośli. Chris: Alee... Noah: Co na to Chef? Chef: '''Dziękuję, dzieciaki. Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, to dostosuję się do Chris'a i jego postanowień. '''Noah: Myślę, że możnaby było to zakończyć. Spotkamy się na następnej rozprawie. Szczegóły wkrótce. Możecie się rozejść. Chef wstał ze swojego miejsca i zaczął iść w stronę słońca. <3 Dobra, dobra. Wyjścia. Chris: Chefie! Zaczekaj! Chris podibegł do niego. Chris: Właściwie.. To było bez sensu. Nie wiem, po co to zrobiłem. Przepraszam. Nie wyobrażam sobie gnębienia tych oferm bez ciebie. JoJo: '''Ojej. <3 '''Chef: Serio? Chris: Taak. Serio. Chef: Och, Chris. <3 Przytul. <3 Chris: Och, Chefie. <3 Pearl: Och, Ricardo. <3 Przytuuul. <3 Misty: 'Ech, dosyć tego. ''Zabrała kamerę i roztrzaskała ją. '''KONIEC. <3 Odcinek był sobie.. Był genialny! <333 Był... Fajny. :3 Taki sobie. :] Beznadziejny. :< Cieszysz się z eliminacji Darryl'ka? Oczywiście! Nie... :< Jak Ci się podobało cameo w postaci Noah? Było extra! <3 Noah sędzią. <3 Beznadziejne... Ulubiona drużyna to Drużyna Owadożerców! ^^ Drużyna Tubylców! ^^ Drużyna Rozbitków! ^^ Kto jest twoim faworytem? :D Austin JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo A kto nie jest twoim faworytem? xD Austin JoJo Junior Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki